


Le fils de Voldemort

by AngelLyslion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female James Potter, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, james potter is a malfoy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Harry découvre un  secret de famille que Dumbledore lui a caché





	1. prologue

À Ste Mangouste le 27 Mars 1954

« Toutes mes félicitations Monsieur Malfoy, votre femme a accouché de deux magnifiques bébés. Vous avez un fils et une fille ! Comment vous voulez les appelés

\- Mon fils s'appellera Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et ma fille Perséphone Astoria Malfoy

\- Très bien c'est noté Mr Malfoy. Est-ce que vous souhaitez les voire. ils se portent comme des charmes et sont en parfaite santé. 

\- Certainement , je voudrai les rencontrés

 

\---

1 mois plus tard

 

Alors que les parents sont de sortie et que les elfes de maison surveillent la paire de jumeaux, un homme qui commence à avoir ,une barbe blanche rentre dans le manoir ancestral des Malfoy pour enlever la jumelle.

" Ou je pourrais bien te placer, je ne laisserais pas Tom avec le pouvoir d'un couple de jumeau, il deviendra trop puissant et je ne serais pas en mesure de l'arrêter. ... C'et bon j'ai trouver le foyer idéal pour toi, je vais te placer chez les Potter mais avant je vais te faire subir un petit changement d'apparence, Après quelques sorts Perséphone Astoria Malfoy devient James Charlus Potter.


	2. prologue

« Quedever, je t'ai dis que le garçon est intouchable.  
\- Pardonnez moi maître mais c'était la seule façon de vous ramener.  
\- Est ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as blessé mon fils et j'ai clairement stipulé si le moindre mal lui est fait le coupable le regrettera amèrement. crucio crie l'homme.  
Le Rat crie à l'agonie et quelques secondes plus tard le mage noir lance un aka davra.  
\- Harry je sais très bien que tu m'entends et ce que j'ai dis à propos que tu es mon fils et la pure vérité.

Je me réveille dans ma chambre au privet Drive choqué de cette révélation. Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai assisté à sa renaissance et à la mort de Cédric.  
Je sais que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir, par peur de cauchemarder. Je lance un petit tempus sans baguette pour savoir l'heure. Je peux lire qu'il est 01h20. Et donc le reste de ma journée va être très longue.


	3. Chapter 2

Maintenant que mon fils connais la vérité, je dois trouver une façon de le ramener à mes côtés. Ainsi je pourrai lui expliquer toute la vérité et à commencé par sa mère et toutes les manipulations du chef de la lumière, rien que penser à lui me donne la nausée. Il est encore plus sombre, manipulateur et calculateur que Grindelwald et moi réuni. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas fini à Serpentard. Mais revenons à mon objectif premier qui est de ramener mon fils unique et mon héritier pour l'emmener loin des manigances de ce vieux fou avide de pouvoir et de renommée.

\---

Je hais ce Potter, il faut que je le tue avant que Tom découvre qu'il est son fils et le récupéré et si il arrive à le reprendre la guerre est perdu d'office pour la lumière. Mais si ce morceaux naïf reste de mon côté j'herite de sa fortune puisque je suis son gardien magique et je prendrai une retraite bien méritée. Je donnerais une partie à Granger et Wesley pour les récompensés de leur travail avec ce gamin prétencieux. Et aussi il faut que je récompense les Dursley pour l'avoir rendu si maniable et aussi soumis. Ils ont fait un travail magnifique.


	4. Chapyer 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leur des vérité a sonner

Quelques jours après la révélation Voldemort m'a kidnappé et m'a emmené au manoir Riddle. J'ai interdiction de quitter ma chambre.

Je sais qu'il y a quelques mangemorts qui sont au courant de ma présence et qui connaissent ma filiation. Tel que les Lestrange, Malfoy, Snape et Black-Lestrange.

Voldemort viens souvent dans ma chambre qui possède les couleurs de Serpentard. Il me parle mais je fais comme s'il existe pas. Un moment il a abandonné ce qui m'arrange.

De temps à autre il y Nagini qui me tient compagnie et qui me parle.

Le mage noir rentre dans ma chambre avec un plateau repas qu'il porte et un deuxième qui flotte derrière lui.

« Harry, il faut vraiment que tu saches la vérité. Quelques jours après ta naissance Dumbledore et son ordre de poulet sont venu au manoir. Il t'ont kidnappé et fais passer pour le fils des Potter. Alors que cette famille s'est éteinte à la mort de Charlus Potter. Il n'y a jamais eu de James Potter. Lucius a une sœur jumelle qui a été kidnapper et transformé en garçon et elle a été confié aux soins des Potter et heureusement pour les Malfoy le jour de son héritage la vérité a éclater et peu temps après son héritage j'ai découvert qu'elle et moi étions âme-sœur et tu es né preuve de notre amour.  
Après un an de recherche, je suis arrivé à te retrouver mais tu étais sous le sort de Fidélité est impossible de trouver la maison mais grâce à Quedever j'ai pu rentrer et au moment où j'allais te prendre pour transplané Dumbledore est arrivé il a lancé un Avada Kedavra et tu connais la suite. Et je jure que sur ma magie que je n'ai pas menti à Harry Potter sur tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Et ton vrai nom est Alexender Thomas Malfoy Riddle Serpentard »

\---

 

je rentre avec appréhension dans la chambre de mon fils, des plateaux repas un que je tiens et le deuxième que je fais léviter dernier moi pour lui révéler la vérité et en lui faisant et lui révéler son véritable nom. Je pénétré dans sa chambre doucement et m'approche du lit ou mon héritier est couché, dés qu'il croise mon regard il s'assois pour me faire de la place même si il ne le fais par bonté de cœur. J’espère juste suite à cette conversation, il m’acceptera un peu plus et qu'il adhéré à l'idée que je suis son père et que rien ne peut faire changer les choses.

 

\---

 

Ce stupide morveux a disparu et je ne sais pas ou il est. J’espère que ce n'est pas Tom qu'il a ou qu'il le découvre en premier. Mais si c'est Tom qu'il a il y a de grande chance pour qu'il le tue sans qu'il sache la vérité qu'il a tuer son précieux Alexender. Il sera tellement dévaster par la mort de son fils que de le tuer sera un jeu d'enfant et ainsi j'aurai toute la gloire et le monde sorcier britannique ce prosternera à mes pieds


	5. Chapiter 4

Je suis toujours enfermé dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Je sais que je suis son fils grâce au serment sorcier qu'il a effectué et que le directeur est plus manipulateur que le pensais. J'ai eu quelques doutes après que j'ai surpris une conservation entre le directeur et mes "amis"

« Miss Granger et Monsieur Wesley commence avance le projet Potter.

\- Il avance assez bien Monsieur, à partir de la rentrée nous allons commencer à lui administrer le philtre d'amortentia. Une fois qu'il m'aura épousé à nous les coffres Potter.

Et après cette phrase je suis partie rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor dans le dortoir des filles pour préparer mes affaires pour demain.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Toutes mes croyances et mes repères se sont effondrés. Mes amis ne le sont pas et mes ennemis ne sont pas sincèrement des ennemis si Voldemort. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mon père. 

 

* * *

 

\- Lucius comment tu veux que je fasse avec lui. Il a été placé dans une famille de moldus abusive, Dumbledore lui a menti en lui faisant croire que c'est nous les méchants et eux les gentils. et le pire dans tout cela il refuse de m'écouter même si je lui ai avoué la vérité,

\- Monseigneur, laisser lui le temps de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et laisser lui quelques libertés. Faîtes des choses qu'une famille doit faire. Faîtes-lui sentir qu'il est aimé et désiré. Confiez-vous à lui et avec le temps j'en suis sûre qu'il fera de même.   
\- Merci Lucius pour son anniversaire tu pourras emmène ton fils ainsi que c'est deux copains Zabini et Notts  
\- Je verrai ce que je peux My Lord.  
\- Merci tu peux disposer » après que mon fidèle soit parti je m'affale sur mon trône en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire avec mon fils. 

 

* * *

 

  
Une semaine que ce stupide gamin a disparu et aucune trace de lui. Je convoque Snape pour savoir s'il ne serait pas aux mains de Voldemort.

\- Severus, mon garçon rentre. Je ne l'ai dit encore a personne mais a Harry a disparu, il y a une semaine. Et je voulais savoir si Tom n'a pas convoqué une réunion pour savoir s'il n'a pas kidnappé Harry et qu'il ne l'avait pas torturé ou tué.

\- Non je n'ai eu aucun retour, désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aidé Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, mais si tu as des nouvelles n'hésite pas à venir me voir. 


	6. Chapter 5

Je sais que grâce au serment il ne me ment pas et qu'il est vraiment mon père. D'un autre côté je sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance.   
J'ai toujours voulu une famille, j'ai l'occasion de l'avoir.

En y repensant quand j'étais avec Dumbledore, il était souvent sur ses gardes en ma présence. Et Hermione et Ron me cachaient quelques chose.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je parle le fourchelange et que j'ai presque fini à Serpentard. Si je pouvais remonté le temps je serrai la main de Malfoy et j'accepterai d'aller à Serpentard.

Dans moins d'une semaine c'est mon anniversaire et je me demande ce qu'il prépare.

 

* * *

 

\- Maître mon fils et ses amis sont là.   
\- Bien Misty, emmène les dans les appartements de mon fils.   
\- Oui Maître, couine l'elfe de maison.

 

* * *

 

Ce maudit gamin a disparu de la Grande Bretagne. Chaque hiboux que je lui envoie me revient, c'est comme s'il était mort. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je vais attendre jusqu'à la rentrée et s'il n'est pas présent j'envisagerai de prévenir le ministère de sa disparition.


	7. Chapter 6

\- Jeune Maître des personnes sont ici sur ordre de votre père.  
\- De qui s'agit-il ?   
\- Sont présents les héritiers Malfoy, Nott et Zabini ainsi que l'héritière Parkinson  
\- Bien fait les rentrer.   
\- Bonjour Riddle.   
\- Salut Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson  
\- Alors le Grand Harry Potter est le fils de notre seigneur et aussi mon cousin.   
\- Oui Malfoy et qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ?  
\- Rien du tout, je sens que cette année à Poudlard risque d'être amusante ! La lumière à perdu son Golden Boy, Granger et Wesley seront seuls et perdus, je vais bien en profiter.  
\- Je m'en fou, ils sont juste des profiteurs. J'j'ai découvert qu'ils sont amis avec moi juste pour mon ancienne renommer et mon argent.

Au  bout de plusieurs heures notre ancienne rancœur est partie et nous commençons à nous entendre.

 

* * *

 

\- Lucius, je sais qu'Alexander voudra retourner à Poudlard mais il ne peut pas s'y aventurer sous son apparence actuelle et ni sous celle des Potter. Ce vieux fou se doutera de quelques choses. 

\- Il pourrait passer pour un cousin éloigné de Draco et que si maintenant il habite avec nous et que je suis son seul tuteur vivant.   
\- Bonne idée Lucius. Falsifie les papiers pour que le ministère et cet accro au bonbon aux citrons croient que tu es bien son gardien.   
\- Il sera fait comme tu le voudra Tom.


	8. Chapter 7

J'attends que mon père rentre dans ma chambre avec les deux plateau repas.

\- Alexender, j'ai reçu ta lettre de Poudlard pour cette année ce matin. Même si je préfèrai que tu reste ici pour ta sécurité. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard mais si tu y vas, il faudrait que tu tu t'inscrive sous le nom de Alexender Malfoy.   
Il m'explique l'histoire de couverture et j'acquiesse.

\- Merci... Papa. Même si j'ai eu de mal à la dire. Il a fait un effort pour se rapprocher de moi et me faire plaisir alors c'est normal qu'en retour que je fasse un pas dans sa direction.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, je vis avec les Malfoy pour rendre le plan crédible aux yeux du monde sorcier. 

Aussi pour que je fasse connaissance avec Draco et que notre amiosité soit loin derrière nous.  Pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop le cas. Bien sûr, il faut que ses amis viennent au manoir et l'entente entre nous n'est point présente même si avec le temps nous commençons à nous supporter. Même si sur certains sujets nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, il reste pas mal de sujet qui nous sépare. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier toutes nos anciennes habitudes.

* * *

La fin des vacances arriveet demain rendez-vous à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire, qui j'espère sera normal. 

Je me suis pas mal rapproché de Draco et sa bande, je ne vais pas dire que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Je les considère comme des bon compagnons.


	9. Chapter 8

\- BIENVENUE POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNÉE. Avant de commencer je voudrais que vous accueillez Alexender Malfoy. Il est un cousin éloigné de la branche Malfoy et puisque ses parents sont morts et que Lucuis est son seul parent vivant il a été adopté par eux.

Je m'avance avec toute la grâce que j'ai jusqu'au Choixpeau. Arrivé au niveau du tabouret, je m'assois sur ce dernier. Le professeur Mcgonagall me dépose l'objet magique.

\- Je vois jeune héritier que tu connais la vérité est tu prêt à écouter mon conseil de la dernière fois et de faire honneur à ta maison et ton héritage ?   
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, il vaut mieux SERPENTARD !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement provenant de la table des verts et argent se fait entendre et je me dirige vers la source du bruit. Je m'assois à côté de mon cousin.

La soirée se passe et je m'endors prêt pour affronter une nouvelle année scolaire.

 


	10. Chapter 10

\- Cela est inadmissibles. Crie le directeur de Poudlard en plein milieu de la banque sorcière. Comment cela se fait que je n'ai plus l'accès aux comptes des Potter et des Peverell ?   
\- Il a été porté à notre attention que vous vous servez dans ces deux comptes alors que vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces deux anciennes familles. Sachant que vous avez subtilisé un bébé provenant d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur pour la donner à un autre. Cela bloque tout retrait et c'est Lucuis qui s'occupe des comptes des Potter et Peverell jusqu'à ce que le jeune Alexender soit majeur.  Soyez content nous en n'avons parlé à personne pour l'instant mais si vous institez vos secrets ne le seront plus pour très longtemps. 

Le viel homme qui la banque d'un pas rageux murmurant dans sa barbe blanche qui ne resterai pas là et qu'il récupéra ce qu'il lui revient de droit même si pour cela il doit enfreindre les lois. 

Lucuis s'approche des gobelins avec une grosse bourse en main rempli de gallions d'or. 

\- Merci pour votre service Sir Gobelin. Il dépose la bourse sur le comptoir  
\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Mr Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Cela est inadmissibles. Crie le directeur de Poudlard en plein milieu de la banque sorcière. Comment cela se fait que je n'ai plus l'accès aux comptes des Potter et des Peverell ?   
\- Il a été porté à notre attention que vous vous servez dans ces deux comptes alors que vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces deux anciennes familles. Sachant que vous avez subtilisé un bébé provenant d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur pour la donner à un autre. Cela bloque tout retrait et c'est Lucuis qui s'occupe des comptes des Potter et Peverell jusqu'à ce que le jeune Alexender soit majeur. Soyez content nous en n'avons parlé à personne pour l'instant mais si vous institez vos secrets ne le seront plus pour très longtemps. 

Le viel homme qui la banque d'un pas rageux murmurant dans sa barbe blanche qui ne resterai pas là et qu'il récupéra ce qu'il lui revient de droit même si pour cela il doit enfreindre les lois. 

Lucuis s'approche des gobelins avec une grosse bourse en main rempli de gallions d'or. 

\- Merci pour votre service Sir Gobelin. Il dépose la bourse sur le comptoir  
\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Mr Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je ne porte plus de lunette. Mes yeux sont bleu/vert. Mes cheveux sont resté ébène mais avec quelques reflets blond et maintenant ils sont lisse et m'arrivent au niveau de la nuque. J'ai gagner quelques centimètres et récupérer un poids normal pour mon âge.  
Je sors de la salle de bain et remarque que Draco m'attends déjà pour prendre le petit déjeuner.   
Aussi toutes mes blessures sont guéries et il me reste quelques cicatrices dû à mon oncle et ses "punitions". 

Avec Draco et le reste des serpentards de mon année nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour nous restaurer. Nous échangeons sur des sujets variés et regarde assez souvent mes anciens amis pour voir que ma supposé disparition ne les touches pas. Cela me fait mal, Draco voyant sûrement mon mal être nous fait quitter la grande salle pour nous diriger à notre premier cours qui est la métamorphose. 

Durant ce cours comme les autres qui ont suivi, tous les professeurs exceptés celui de potion et d'histoire m'ont demandé de faire une démonstration pour connaître mon niveau. 

Cette première semaine était éprouvante et énervante. J'ai eu quelques interactions avec mes anciens camarades et cela ne c'est pas très bien terminé et sur ordre de mon père tous les serpentards ont veillé à ce que je ne saute aucun repas et que je mangeais une ration suffisante pour que je puisse quitter la grande salle toujours accompagné de Draco ou d'une autre personne de ma maison de ma classe ou des années supérieures. Mon père ne veut pas me laisser seul le temps que le vieux foux contrôle Poudlard.   
Je me sens comme un gamin de trois ans avec toutes ces maudites règles à respecter et s'il y en a une que j'enfreigne Severus le rapportera à mon père.


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai peur pour mon précieux fils. Il est entouré du prétendu seigneur de la lumière, mais quelle personne de la dite lumière kidnappe un bébé à peine, le change de sexe, le change de sexe et le place dans une famille rivale ? Et aussi qui placerai un enfant dans une famille abusive ?   
Pas une personne censée, du moins je le crois.

Depuis plusieurs jours, je réfléchis à un plan qui mettra définitivement la lumière K.O. Et comme cela je serai sûr que mon fils sera en sécurité, loin de ce fou manipulateur. Je préviendrai Severus mais je laisse mon fils ignorant pour éviter qu'il ne se mette en danger pour rien.   
Et j'ai hâte que la grande bataille ne commence.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain arrive vite et la sortie aussi, j'agis comme si de rien était pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et ainsi esquiver la surprotection de ma maison. De base leur protection est un peu limite mais s'ils ont le malheur de savoir que je suis émotionnellement instable la protection risque de m'étouffer et je risque vraiment d'exploser et ce qui permettra à Dumbleudore et ses sbires que je suis au courant de ma filiation et c'est ce que j'ai envie d'éviter. 

Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou plutôt me disant que je devais le rejoindre devant la maison hurlante. Je dis en revoir au groupe et mon cousin m'accompagne. 

\- Bonjour mon fils ! Comment vas tu ?   
\- Bonjour père, bien je  vous remercie et vous ?   
\- Bien mais combien de fois, je t'ai dis de me tutoyer et non de me vouvoiyer.   
\- Je suppose beaucoup de fois... Mais...   
\- Je sais que tu as encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'y faire.  Si je voulais te voir c'est pour vous informer que la bataille de Poudlard aura bientôt lieu. Et pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite, Severus vous le dira au dernier moment que la bataille commence. Sinon amusez vous et profitez bien de votre sortie.   
\- Oui papa  
\- Oui mon oncle. 

Nos amis nous attendent à "les trois balais".  
Dray et moi commendons une bière au beurre, une fois cette dernière fini nous allons chez Honeydukes puis nous rentrons au château car la nuit commence à se lever.


	15. Chapter 15

Rien d'intéressant se passe jusqu'au vacances de Noël, quelques insultes provenant des rouges et ors, rendre les devoirs à l'heure et de temps à autre les sorties au Près au lard .   
Je passe les vacances au manoir des Malfoy, où mon père va nous rejoindre pour les fêtes. Je ne suis toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il prépare mais j'en suis sûr que c'est en lien avec Dumbleudore et son ordre de poulet frit.  
Aussi ce qui me mets la puce à l'oreille, il y a beaucoup de réunion avec ses partisans de rang élevé et je ne peux pas y participer alors que de base réunion importante ou non je peux y prendre part. 

Aussi mon père à Noël c'est débarrasser de  l'horcrux qui est logé dans ma tête pour le réintégrer dans son corps.   
Il a récupéré un petit peu de sa santé mentale, il a retrouvé aussi son corps d'avant.   
Donc tout va pour le mieux mais le seul point noir est le directeur est toujours vivant et une fois mort je pourrais vraiment profiter de ma vie.


	16. Chapter 16

Le mois de Janvier laisse place à celui de février, même si le froid s'engouffre toujours dans le château, la température est plus supportable surtout dans les cachots qu'il y a quelques semaines. Á part quelques disputes lancé par les gryffondork, rien d'autre d'intéressant c'est déroulé au sein de Poudlard mais certains attaquant ont eu lieu dans des petits cottages magiques près du château, signifiant sûrement que le projet de mon père commencera dans un peu de temps.

Fin février arrive et Severus,  convvoque tous les enfants des partisans de mon père dans la salle commune y compris moi.

\- Si je vous ai réunis ici, ce soir. Il y a une raison. La grande bataille ce deroulera, ce soir et ici à Poudlard. Les trois dernierneres vous aiderez les adultes, les quatrièmes et troisièmes années vous protéger les plus jeunes des autres maisons. Et les deux premières années vous restez ici pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Le soir arrive à grand pas et la bataille final aussi. Nous avons agi comme à notre habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.   
Une heure avant le couvre feu, l'attaque commence.   
L'affrontement se déroule dans le parc, je suis rejoint par Nagini qui m'emmène jusqu'à mon père, où se déroule le duel contre Dumbleudore.

Des sorts de toutes les couleurs se persécutent et s'annule à chaque impact.  
Mon père lève sa baguette une dernière fois et lance le fameux sort de la mort : Avada Kedavra, le rayon vert sort de sa baguette et se dirige en direction du cœur de l'homme barbu. Ce dernier tombe raide mort, ce qui signifie que nous avons gagné.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius devient le directeur de Poudlard et Severus directeur adjoint.   
Aussi le système de maison à disparu, mais maintenant dû à notre statut, sang pur, sang mélé, traite à son sang et né moldu, nous n'avons pas les mêmes droits. Les sangs purs ont tous les pouvoirs et tous les élèves sont obligé de leur obéir, les sang mêlés eux n'ont pas de pouvoirs et les traites à leur sang ou sang de bourbe sont les esclaves des sangs purs.   
Toutes les personnes qui se sont opposé à mon père sont mortes j'ai réussi à épargner les jumeaux et Arthur Wesley ainsi que Remus et Sirus, sauf que Remus a été obliger de rejoindre la meute de Fenrir.   
Les créateurs magiques vivents en toutes tranquillité et ont le droit de travailler librement. Le ministre à été dissous pour laisser place à une monarchie constitutionelle, malgré que mon père soit le dirigeant pour éviter toute rebeillon et coup d'état, avant de prendre une décision importante ils demandent l'avis du peuple.

Quant à moi, je n'ai plus peur de me faire attaquer à chaque couloir, je suis heureux entouré de mes amis et d'une famille qui m'aime, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me combler à part le fait de me trouver une petite amie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fanfiction fini, dans quelques temps une nouvelle fanfic va sortir sur Harry Potter qui est un Crossover avec Avenger, je vous en dit pas plus. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre


End file.
